Legendary Megazord
The Legendary Megazord is a pirate-themed Megazord formed from the Super Mega Zords. It is the primary Megazord used by the Mega Rangers in Super Megaforce Mode. When infused with the full power of the Legendary Ranger Keys it can summon new Legendary Zords and create new attacks. Weapons Legendary Megazord Saber 1.png|Legendary Saber (right) Legendary Megazord Saber 2.png|Legendary Saber (left) Overview When the Armada utilizes their new growing device called the Maximizer that doesn't use Zombats and can grow more than one monster at a time Gosei unveils the Super Mega Skyship, a massive Carrierzord that houses all the other Zords. Combined they form the Legendary Megazord, an extremely agile and quick Megazord with powerful capabilities. It's main feature is that the Megazord can open up revealing empty compartments with a gear-shaped wheel on the back to open these compartments up. Normally this would simply hold the massive Super Mega Cannon in the chest area and cannonballs on the arms and legs. The normal Super Mega Final Strike for this Megazord is the Super Mega Starburst in which the aforementioned cannon fires at its target nonstop until the enemy is defeated. The cockpits are similar to the Mechazords' cockpits but instead feature a helm instead of a yoke and a slot for their Ranger Keys instead of a compartment for the Gosei Morphers. While the other cockpits each have seating the one for the Skyship does not have a seating area, instead having the Red Ranger stand in the cockpit because his helm is much larger than the others. When combining into the Megazord the individual cockpits all converge into the Skyship's. Like its name implies the Megazord's true power comes in how the Super Mega Rangers utilize the other Ranger Keys. After mastering that respective team's powers they can use that team's Ranger Keys in the form of new powers and Zords for the Legendary Megazord. This gives them an edge in versatility and power. In addition, previous Rangers themselves can unlock their respective team's powers and Zords for the Legendary Megazord. Gokai oh cockpit.jpg|Cockpit History The Legendary Megazord was created the same time Gosei created the Legendary Morphers and the Legendary Ranger Keys with the idea that there would be a threat greater than what the Rangers could handle. With the arrival of the Armada, Gosei gave the Rangers the new Morphers and, after their first General grew to massive sizes, Gosei told the Rangers of these new Zords, who used them to great effect. The Legendary Megazord was once again used to fight against an enlarged Cybax. Gosei tells the Rangers that they can now summon the Delta Runner Zord. After the Delta Runner Zord was summoned it attacked Cybax. The Delta Runner then combined to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord. After a battle with guns the Legendary Megazord finished off Cybax and headed to the moon. While Legendary Megazord was in the moon it attacked several ships of the Armada and also the ones in space near the Earth. When Emperor Mavro summoned a fleet of Armada ships in an all-out invasion the Rangers (except Super Megaforce Silver) summoned every available Zord and finally destroyed the fleet. However, Mavro reveals another fleet and all of them destroy or damage the Legendary Zords. With only the Legendary Megazord left, it crashed-landed and was finally obliterated in the explosion after the Armada Mothership blasted it. Zords Super Mega Skyship The Super Mega Skyship Zord is Troy Burrows's personal Zord which is a galleon-like spacecraft. It is equipped with the Skyship Cannons along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow and a bladed bowsprit able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming the Megazord the Skyship Zord holds the other Legendary Zords within it similar to a Matryoshka doll. Because of this Gosei can simply send out the Skyship to the Rangers' position when Troy calls for it (pressing 5-5-0-1 on his Legendary Morpher) as ropes drop from the Skyship to pick the Rangers up. As part of the Legendary Megazord the Skyship Zord forms the robot's head, torso and swords. The Rangers can also use the Skyship as transportation such as for finding the Red Lion Wildzord. Skyship Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Super Mega Jet Zord The Super Mega Jet Zord is Noah Carver's personal Zord that resembles a fighter jet and forms the right arm and helmet of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a series of vulcan beam guns as well as energy cannons. Jet Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Super Mega Wheeler Zord The Super Mega Wheeler Zord is Gia Moran's personal Zord that resembles a trailer van and forms the left leg of the Legendary Megazord. Its offensive abilities lie in its lasers and strong ramming power. Wheeler Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Super Mega Racer Zord The Super Mega Racer Zord is Jake Holling's personal race car-themed Zord that forms the left arm of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy blaster. Racer Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Super Mega Sub Zord The Super Mega Sub Zord is Emma Goodall's submarine-themed Zord. It forms the right leg of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes,and homing mines. Sub Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Power-Infused Finishers *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Jungle Fury Ranger Keys the Megazord unleashes the core three, Wolf and Rhino Animal Spirits for the Jungle Fury Final Strike, Full Fury stampede attack. *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Powers of the Turbo Ranger Keys they can perform an attack similar to the Turbo Megazord's final attack called Super Mega Slash (visually emulating the Turbo Megazord's finisher). *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Powers of the Megaforce Ranger Keys they can summon once more their Megaforce Rangers forms' main zords, as well as the Sea, Land and Sky Brothers Zords for an attack similar to the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge, Ultra Mega Strike. *When Troy uses the Red Legendary Battalion Ranger Key it unleashes Legendary Battalion Mode which turns the Megazord into a spinning phoenix-shaped fireball called the Firestorm Strike. *When Noah uses the Blue Lightning Ranger Key it can perform the Lightning Aura Strike that coats one of the Megazord's hands with an electric field. KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Super Mega Cannon gekibeast of gekiranger.jpg|Jungle Fury Powers: Jungle Fury Animal Spirits Gokai Racing Slash.jpg|Turbo Powers: Super Mega Slash All Headers.jpg|Megaforce Powers: Gosei Mechazords Afbeelding4.jpg|Ultimate Super Mega Cannon Gokaiger Gokai Super Dynamite.png|Battalion Mode Powers: Firestorm Strike Afbeelding5.jpg|Lightning Powers: Lightning Aura Strike Other Formations Legendary S.P.D. Megazord When the Rangers use the full power of the S.P.D. Ranger Keys it summons the Delta Runner Zord which merges with the Megazord to become the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord, a formation resembling the Delta Squad and S.W.A.T. Megazords with parts of the Delta Runner emerging from the limb hatches. In this state the Megazord can use the Zord parts in its arms as weapons and even have its auxiliary component separate to attack independently. Its finisher is the S.P.D. Final Strike in which the Megazord fires all of the Delta Runner Zord's wheel guns in rapid succession to mow down a target. SPD Blaster Weapon 1.PNG|Blaster 1 SPD Blaster Weapon 2.PNG|Blaster 2 Legendary SPD Megazord with weapons.PNG|Holding its weapons Legendary Mystic Megazord When the Super Megaforce Rangers use the full power of the Mystic Force Keys in the Legendary Megazord, it summons the Mystic Dragon which merges with the Megazord to become the Legendary Mystic Megazord with parts of the Dragon emerging from the limb hatches. In this state the Megazord can fly, shoot flames from the dragon mouth in its chest through the Dragon Blast attack or even have the Mystic Dragon separate to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal where the Mystic Dragon is launched from the Megazord and forms three circles of magic around an opponent which then crushes and constricts them. Legendary Wild Force Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Wild Force Keys in the Legendary Megazord, they summon the Red Lion Wildzord which combines with Legendary Megazord to become the Legendary Wild Force Megazord similar to the Pegasus Megazord. The Megazord's finisher is the Wild Force Final Mega Roar where Red Lion releases a powerful energy beam from its mouth, weakening the opponent before the Legendary Megazord finishes it off with slashing its swords on the opponent. Legendary Samurai Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full Power of the 'Samurai Keys they summon the Red Lion who undergoes the Legendary Wild Force Megazord transformation before recombining with the Legendary Megazord to become Legendary Samurai Megazord, a formation similar to the Samurai and Wild Force Megazords. The Megazord's blades attach to each other's handles to form a weapon similar to the double blade of the Swordfish Fencer Megazord. The Legendary Samurai Megazord has access to the Fire, Water, Sky, Forest and Earth Symbol Powers enabling it to control the elements. The Megazord s super attack is the Swordfish Slash and its finishing attack is the Samurai Strike summoning a megazord-scale Fire Smasher engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000°C (1,830°F) which then cleaves through the target. Legendary Samurai Megazord Weapon.PNG Legendary Q-Rex Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Dino Rangers with all of the Dino Thunder Keys, the Legendary Megazord exchanges arms with the Q-Rex Megazord to become the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord. In this form, Super Megaforce Silver’s cockpit is teleported to the Legendary Megazord, appearing in front of Super Megaforce Red’s console. The formation is similar to the auxiliary combinations used by the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Megazord's finishing attacks are the Super Mega Drill in the way the Thundersaurus Megazord used to unleash its finisher and the Q-Rex Transwarp Attack where the Megazord first slashes the opponent with the drill arm and bites them with the Rex head arm. Legendary Ninja Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Ninja Storm Keys, they summon the Ninja Zord, which the Legendary Megazord combines with in order to become the Legendary Ninja Megazord. In this state the Megazord resembles the Hurricane and Storm Megazords with shurikens extending from its leg and arm cavities while the giant shuriken carrying the Minizord becomes a handheld weapon that can be used as a battleaxe for close combat, bladed flail for ranged combat or fan to blow away enemies. The Megazord's finisher is the Ninja Zord Attack, Star Blazer which has the Ninja Zord separate to create an army of clones that charge at opponents for rapid slashes. Legendary RPM Megazord When the Super Megaforce Rangers use the full power of the RPM Keys in the Legendary Megazord, the Super Megaforce Rangers combine the Legendary Megazord with the Turbo Falcon Zord to form the Legendary RPM Megazord. Similar to the Legendary Wild Force Megazord formation the Turbo Falcon Zord replaces the legs with the Legendary Megazord attaching to its back. In this formation the Megazord can fly by switching the Turbo Falcon Zord's wheels to hover mode and its finisher is the Legendary RPM Grand Prix where after ascending the Megazord falls on the enemy and bisects them with an overhead slash from one of its swords. Ultimate Legendary Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Super Megaforce Keys, the Legendary Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill, and the Turbo Falcon Zord combine to form the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. They summon the Ultimate Engine Cell and insert it into the Turbo Falcon’s engine slot to trigger the transformation. Like with the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord, Orion’s cockpit is also teleported to the Legendary Megazord’s cockpit, once again appearing in front of Troy. Ultimate Legendary Megazord attacks with missiles fired from the finger tips of its enlarged left hand similar to both the Dragonzord & Delta Command Megazord, and a slash attack with the Q-Rex's drill which serves as its right arm. Ultimate Legendary Megazord’s finishing attack is the Flying Fist where the Megazord fires its left hand at the target to blast through whatever it hits. The Ultimate Legendary Megazord also has a more powerful finisher called Ultimate Legendary Zord Blitz Attack where after summoning the Mystic Dragon, the Delta Runner, Red Lion, and the Ninja Zord; the Legendary Zords combine their firepower (the Mystic Dragon breathing a jet of flame, the Delta Runner firing its forward bumper lasers, the Red Lion firing a Mega Roar, and the Ninja Zord firing its shurikens to further weaken the opponent before the Ultimate Legendary Megazord finishes them off. Kanzen Missiles.jpg|Ultimate Missiles KSG-Kanzen GokaiOh.jpg|Ultimate Legendary Megazord Kanzen Super Bust.jpg|Ultimate Legendary Zord Blitz Attack Appearances: Super Megaforce Episodes 15, 18 Legendary Ranger Devices }} Notes *With some Zords homaging more than one season, the Megazord able to emulate attacks of Turbo and Jungle Fury, and the toyline including a Zeo Racer Zord, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, and Operation Overdrive are the only seasons not payed homage to by a Zord or Megazord attack. **In Power Rangers Super Megaforce's Game for Nintendo 3DS the Legendary Megazord can use an attack like the Gokai Providence attack (GoGoFive's Greater Power in Gokaiger), giving the idea that the Super Mega Rangers can use an attack based on the Lightspeed Rangers. *The Legendary RPM Megazord's finisher contains "Grand Prix"''' '''in the name, which is the name of the main mecha finishers within RPM's Super Sentai counterpart. See Also References Category:Zords (Super Megaforce) Category:Five-Piece Megazords